Heart Kreuz Armor
|image= |name=Heart Kreuz Armor |kanji=ハートクロス 鎧 |romanji=''Hāto Kurosu no Yoroi'' |type=Holder Magic |user=Erza Scarlet }} Heart Kreuz Armor, as its name suggests, is an armor made by the Heart Kreuz fashion company. Erza wears it as a casual outfit. Appearance Made by the popular fashion brand Heart Kreuz specifically for her, this is Erza's casual armor, which she is mostly seen wearing. In the manga, three versions of it have been seen: The first was worn up through the Tower of Heaven arc; the second, from the Fighting Festival arc through the Tenrou Island arc; and the third from the X791 arc onward. The anime omits the first design, instead starting with the second. The first armor simply consisted of a metal breastplate composed of plates, with a high armored collar, enlarging in correspondence of Erza' chest, decorated on the left part by Heart Kreuz's mark, a cross with the edge pointing downwards having the shape of a heart, and donning the brand's name over the cross' right edge. The armor also came equipped with plated shoulderguards, made up by four plates each, and a waistguard composed of three plates held up by a simple belt. Her second armor is more elaborate, sporting a breastplate now composed of a single piece of metal, decorated by curved lines and by a deformed version of Heart Kreuz's mark, with the cross' right arm extending to the right part of Erza's chest, and the added mark of Fairy Tail located under the cross itself, which is now lacking the brand's name. Her shoulderguards are now larger and more elaborate as well, and her waistguard is now composed of only two, elaborated plates hanging from a simple belt over a smaller, thinner pair of plates circling her waist. The most visible additions of the new armor are the plated gauntlets extending up to her elbows, which are covered by elbow guards adorned by protruding metal ornaments reminiscent of feathers, and a prominent armored collar circling Erza's neck and leaving the front side open, made up by protrusions similar to the ones on her elbows. In the anime, however these collar protrusions were removed. The third armor returns to a simpler look, with rounded single-piece pauldrons, and a fused collar and breastplate featuring a large Heart Kreuz cross centered on the chest. Her gauntlets also omit the previous version's feathery elbow guards in favor of curved plate. Unlike both prior versions, the front and back torso plates do not meet, leaving her sides exposed. Finally, the waist armor differs between the manga and anime: The former has a single plate overlapping the chestpiece, while the latter adds a second V-shaped piece that circles her hips. Erza first manga.png|Erza's first HK's armor in manga Erza's New armor.jpg|Erza's new HK's armor in manga Erza Scarlet.jpg| Erza's anime HK's armor Erza's HK Armor from x791 (manga version).jpg|Erza's HK's armor in X791 in manga Erza_new_armor.png|Erza's anime HK's armor in X791 Special Features This armor doesn't grant Erza any particular benefit aside from its sheer physical protection. Spells None. Equipment *Erza can summon most of her standard weapons while donning this armor, with the most common ones being one-handed swords. Navigation Category:Armors